Lemons and Limes: Harry and Hermione
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: Harry and Hermione create their fantasy o-o Pure sexiness ;D ξήζσγ


**Lemons & Limes: Harry and Hermione**

The room of requirement opened up its doors. Harry chuckled, "I thought it up, just for us." He led Hermione inside as she looked around. The room was as it was when Harry was leading the DA classes. All that was different was an extra room towards the back of the space.

"What's in there, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry took her hand, looked at her with mesmerizing eyes and smiled. "I'll show you." He led her to the door, pulled out his wand and whispered, _Alohamora._ The lock clicked.

Hermione laughed. "Didn't I teach you that spell?

"Maybe.." Harry smirked, boyishly.

"Except that time we were getting ourselves into a bit of trouble." She laughed.

"This is a different kind of trouble." Harry slowly pushed the door open.

They walked in. Hermione's eyes widened and looked around in amazement. The room was outlined with floating candles, leaving it with a dark, ambient atmosphere. Little incense sticks were lighting themselves in one corner and giving off a fragrant, yet relaxing scent. Mirrors, cut out into little stars were overhead, as to reflect some light off the candles. In the middle of the room was far larger than any king sized bed. It had soft covers and luxurious down-pillows.

Harry smiled at Hermione, pleased with her expression. He closed the door quietly, and stood in front of her. Taking her hands once again, he said softly, "I think you're incredible, Hermione. You're clever and talented and you amaze me everyday. You're all I'll ever want." He leaned in closer and kissed her on the cheek. "Please be mine." He whispered.

Hermione looked astounded. She couldn't find the words to say. All that she could do was look at him; look at those sparkling and dreamy eyes and those perfect, warm lips that just kissed her.

"I.. Harry, I.. I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can—"

"It's okay." He said half disappointed yet still smiling. Reassuringly, he stroked her hair a few times.

"But you have to understand. I care about you a lot. I'm just nervous. That's all. I've never.."

"Shh.. it's okay. It's okay. We don't have to—"

"But I want to!" She exhaled. There was a pause.

Her head hung low and she frowned beneath her bushy hair. Harry's finger appeared below her chin, and pulled it up so that they were looking at each other. He felt her lips with his thumb, glided his fingers across her cheek and rested his hand behind her neck. "Then just stop me, if I'm moving too fast." He whispered.

Harry kissed her a little more quickly this time. Their lips met as Harry's arms found their way behind Hermione's neck and around the lower part of her back. She breathed heavily between all their kisses and moaned softly at the sensation of Harry's tongue sliding across hers.

Harry held her tightly. Shocks ran through his body as Hermione's fingers grazed the back of his neck, even more so, running through his thick hair. They both threw off each other cloaks and let them drop to the ground. Hermione kissed the corner of his lip, his upper lip and then the other corner. Then she made her trail of kisses on his cheek to behind his ear.

Hearing Harry breathing heavier, she proceeded to nibble ferociously at his ear. He suddenly let out a heavy _AHH _sound. This made her rip off Harry's shirt, leaving his chest bare, with a loosened tie swung to the left.

Hermione stopped. She looked at Harry, up and down. By now, temptation had overruled any movements she made. Grabbing the tie, she pulled him closer and continued to kiss him hastily as her hands clawed up and down his naked back. As their tongues met again, Hermione felt her skirt unzip, and drop to her ankles.

Harry swept her off her feet, leaving half their clothes behind them. Throwing back the covers, he laid Hermione on the bed. He slipped off her shoes and socks as well as his own. He got on the bed and crouched on all fours in front of her.

Looking at her intently, he asked, "Do you want me to stop?" Hermione paused. Seeing Harry in front of her bare legs looked enticing. She crossed her arms and grasped the bottom of her shirt. Lifting it over her head, she smiled at Harry, slightly biting her lip.

Harry slid his belt out and dropped it to the floor behind him. He walked on his hands and knees and hovered on top of Hermione. He sweetly kissed above the outline of her bra and made his way up her neck and to her soft lips. Things heated up quicker than before. The touching of their naked skin was electrifying. Hermione unzipped his pants and kicked them off with her leg.

Harry reached for her hands and pinned them up near her shoulders. He rubbed his waist against hers as he slid down to her stomach. He kissed everywhere between her belly button to her panty line. Then with his fingers, he gradually lowered it with warm kisses before each movement. Hermione let out moans, slowly getting louder and louder.

Sweatier, Harry slipped the rest of her panties off. Hermione lay there, unsure of what he was thinking. But with a swift movement, Harry grabbed her arm and positioned her on top of him. Briskly running a hand through her hair, they proceeded to kiss passionately. Hermione slipped her toes into Harry's boxers and pulled them down. As she did this, Harry skillfully unhooked her bra strap.

Hermione's breasts hung down before Harry, who was now breathing hotter breaths on them. Staring at them, his fingers etched closer and closer. The moment he started playing with them, scornful moans arose. Moans that then turned into screams as Harry's tongue started to tickle the other one. Hermione grasped his hands as he squeezed her breasts tightly.

As Harry's hands moved down to her hips, Hermione kissed the long concealed body of his. Starting with his chest, she crept lower and lower and lower until; she was faced with his magic stick.

Hermione had never seen anything like this in her life. She ran her thumb from the base to the head. Harry gasped. She was fascinated at how sensitive this was. She placed both her hands on Harry thighs. She stooped lower and licked his testicles, and then his shaft then flicked the head with her tongue.

Harry was now harder than ever. His penis was throbbing faster than that of his heartbeat. "Oh baby.." He said, lustfully. Hermione liked how she pleased him so. She wanted to give him more. With her left, she held Harry's hand. She clasped her right hand on the base of his shaft, and opened her mouth.

Harry's hand squeezed Hermione's. Faster and faster she went, as she listened to Harry's approving yells of pleasure. Once or twice had she pulled it in too far that it made her gag slightly, but she didn't stop. She sucked it to the very end, that it made a _pop _when leaving her mouth. Harry had the most intense facial expression and was now dripping wet with her saliva.

Uncontrollably, he pushed her back to the bed. Hermione was trembling as she watched Harry get on his knees and separate her legs. Harry looked at her and Hermione back at him. They both knew what was about to happen, and they both wanted it badly.

Slowly, Harry moved closer, still on his knees. He rubbed the inside of her thighs. He sat back on his feet and lifted Hermione's body onto his legs. Once more their eyes met. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Harry pulled her closer, and slipped it into her wet slit. Harry sharply inhaled. He opened his eyes to see Hermione cheeks had blushed. He withdrew slightly and thrust it back into her. Hermione's frantic grunts kept him going.

Soon after, Hermione's legs started to shake. Harry let them down as he slowly pulled out. Hermione weakly sat up, supported by her arms. Harry rubbed her back a little and motioned her to turn around. Hermione clutched the corner of a pillow and rested on it with her arms and chest. With a soft brush of his lips to her cheek, Harry knelt down behind her. Hermione closed her eyes once again, as Harry entered her from behind.

Pulling from the waist and backwards, allowed Harry to penetrate her more deeply. Though muffled from the pillow, Hermione's irrepressible screaming did not slow him down. With each passing thrust, Harry could hear the desire in her voice. Harry didn't want to stop, but could only slow down first.

Harry's back was burning and nearly soaked with sweat. Hermione also looked overwhelmed with heat. However, the sight of her body glistening before him made him giddy. Throwing the covers off him, Harry turned her over and placed her legs on his shoulders. He leaned closer to Hermione as his thrusts penetrated deeper inside of her.

Hermione lifted her head a little to kiss him. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her head while overwhelming her with kisses. As she rested her neck back once again, discontent fell upon her face. Hermione had never imagined this to be so tiring as well as so addicting.

Harry knelt back. His shaking fingers drew down Hermione's smooth skin. He felt around her thighs then to her waist, and then back down again. He placed his thumb sideways to her pleasure button. Gently, he moved her clit around in circles. He looked at Hermione's face as sharp exhales were released. He moved faster and more forcefully, but this time, with thrusting into her wet opening.

Hermione's back arched, along with her shoulders. Her arm was twisted near her head, nearly clawing the sheets off. The bed shook violently as Harry pounded harder than ever.

Hermione felt an inclination within her. A sort of light feeling was growing more dominant. Whether in her mind or inside her body, Harry's fingers made it flourish. More intense and more exciting it became. "Don't stop." She pleaded.

Tingles resided in each of her toes. Her legs felt lighter, with the desire to shake. Hermione breathed faster. With this, Harry gave everything into the circular motions of his fingers. Hermione bit her lip.

She could feel it. It was nearly there. It was still growing. Larger and larger until at last.. Her body tightened. Hermione could not restrain it. Her chest arose as long, pleasurable cries filled the entire room.

Harry and Hermione both stopped. Hermione opened her eyes. Between her legs was Harry's object still inside. However, decreasing in hardness, it was now covered in both their juices.

Slowly and tenderly, Harry relinquished himself. He lay alongside Hermione who was completely flushed and panting to the extremity. As they calmed down, he looked at her. Seeing her this way, in a state neither of them had experienced before, made her seem all the more beautiful. They lay together, silently, as if to better understand each others breathing.

Hermione looked upon Harry. She too had never seen him lay so peacefully. So vigorous had he always been, yet now merely lying beside him, vulnerable. A smile had found its way to her face as Harry's eyes fluttered open. She reached for his hand, which was as hot and sticky as hers.

Attempting to regain her tone, she let out, "Harry?"

"Yes?" He said sweetly, while slowly tuning his head.

The sudden shot at his emerald eyes petrified her. Exhausted as she was, she fell deeper and deeper, but could not find the strength to pull herself out. This seemingly never ending void captivated her body and soul. _"Are you alright?"_ She heard.

Then out of a bright darkness, she felt warm arms pulling her closer and embracing her, firmly. She blinked. Harry's head sank at her shoulder, his nose nuzzling in her hair. _"Hermione.." _She heard him softly whisper.

Hermione took a deep breath. She hadn't realized that she had been sparingly trembling. Now supported by Harry's sturdy embrace, she felt energy return to her body. She returned Harry's gesture with kisses to his cheek and small calming whispers in his ear. Hermione pulled the covers over the both of them. Harry (whose the rest of his body stayed motionless) secured Hermione in his arms.

The candles slowly dimmed. The mirrored stars above turned into windows to the night sky. Hermione peeked for a moment to catch a glimpse of a shooting star streaking across the jet-black sky.

THE NEXT MORNING

Hermione weakly opened her eyes. The room was bright and warm. She felt an arm stretching across her body. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled to the thought that Harry had been holding her the whole night.

A few seconds later, Hermione opened her eyes, widely, as if scandalized. Taking a deep breath, she said sternly, "Harry, could you put your wand away?"

~ The End ~


End file.
